Pure Black Jewel Coord
(じゅんしんのブラックジュエルコーデ) is a Cool-type coord from the brand DANCE & STREET. It first appeared in episode 68 worn by Suzu Kurokawa. User Appearance Dress A short black dress with a grey gradient vertical stripe pattern beneath the chest. On each side of the chest is a gold woven strip with a star at the bottom, connected by two gold pearl chains, the top of which has a sapphire diamond surrounded by two ovals. At the middle of the chest is the Pure Black ''Kiratto Jewel, over a white layered cravat, and on the back is a pair of grey bat wings. The skirt is pleated and covered in gold studs, colorful gems, and gold music notes. On each corner is a woven gold strip with a star at the bottom, and tracing the bottom of the skirt is a gold pearl chain and scalloped pleats. Sticking out beneath this is a white scallop with gold glittery stripes, a white frilly scallop, and a dark grey pleat. On the back is a big white ribbon with gold glittery stripe pattern and lining, and at the bottom of each tail are three black gems. Included is a gold choker with a dark grey ribbon with ruffled tails and a gold music note at the center, followed by two grey feathers. Beneath this are gold pearl chains adorned by a few gems. The user also gains fishnet sleeves covered in colorful gems and six-point stars. The cuff is black with a gold pearl chain, while ruffled, two layer fabric covers the wrist. One layer is white, the other black with gold studs covering it. Black fabric stretches from this to the fingers, partially covering four fingers with a white heart on the palm. The shorter sleeve has a black ribbon with grey horizontal stripes and two gold pearl chains. Shoes Dark grey boots with a white tongue and stripe around the sole. The shoelaces are black. Around the ankle is gold ruffled fabric with a single amethyst surrounded by two black gems, and hanging from the corner is a gold music note. Sewn to the side is a loose black bow covered in gold studs, and the top is trim with two ruffled layers of fabric, one white with stripes, the other solid black. Black fishnets held by gold studs are included, one reaches the knee while the other is shorter, both covered in gold six-point stars and colorful gems. Attached to the top is a gold pearl chain with a black bow on the side that has a grey horizontal stripe pattern. Accessory A black headband with two gems next to each other, one amethyst, the other black on a gold pearl base. Attached to the gems are five tiny white feathers, three dark grey feathers, and a white scalloped fabric with black lining and a glittery black and dark grey stripe pattern. Game ' ''' is a Cool Jewel Rare Coord from the brand DANCE & STREET. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 3. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts image_01_Jewel_Vol3.png D9kUdxrUIAEI8Xp.jpg Image 301.png Main3.png Main 302.png Image 301 (1).png Pure Black and Happiness Gold Jewel Coord.jpg Suzu Pure Black Jewel Coord Render.png IMG 20190828 155156.jpg IMG 20190906 162713.jpg body_JC-1.png Season 2 Jewel Coords Visual.png mainimg pc.png EGkwYbjVUAA0cS6.png Main 06.png Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Ring Marry Daia Channel~.jpg All Jewel Idol Web Image.png Diamond Smile Arcade Cover 2.png Anime Screenshots Episode 67 (Colorless) Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 6.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 7.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 8.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 9.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 10.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 11.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 12.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 13.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 14.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 15.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 16.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 17.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 18.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 19.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 20.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 21.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance 22.png Episode 68 Ring Marry Jewel Chance Ver 2 5.jpg Ring Marry Jewel Chance Ver 2 6.jpg Ring Marry Jewel Chance Ver 2 7.jpg Ring Marry Jewel Chance Ver 2 8.jpg Ring Marry Jewel Chance Ver 2 9.jpg Ring Marry Jewel Chance Ver 2 10.jpg Ring Marry Jewel Chance Ver 2 11.jpg Ring Marry Jewel Chance Ver 2 12.jpg Ring Marry Jewel Chance Ver 2 13.jpg Ring Marry Jewel Chance Ver 2 14.jpg Ring Marry Jewel Chance Ver 2 15.jpg Ring Marry Jewel Chance Ver 2 16.png Episode 70 Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 1.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 2.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 3.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 4.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 5.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 6.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 7.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 8.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 9.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 10.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 11.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 12.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 13.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 14.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 15.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 16.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 17.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 18.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 19.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 20.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 21.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 22.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 23.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 24.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 25.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 26.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 27.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 28.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 29.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 30.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 31.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 32.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 33.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 34.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 35.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 36.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 37.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 38.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 39.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 40.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 41.jpg Cutie Breakin' Ver 2 42.jpg Cutie Breakin' End Pose 2.png Ring Marry's Jewel Chance Ver 2.5 1.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance Ver 2.5 2.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance Ver 2.5 3.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance Ver 2.5 4.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance Ver 2.5 5.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance Ver 2.5 6.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance Ver 2.5 7.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance Ver 2.5 8.jpg Ring Marry's Jewel Chance Ver 2.5 9.jpg KiraTicket Anime Screenshots Colorless Happiness Gold and Pure Black Jewel Dress KiraTicket.png Happiness Gold and Pure Black Jewel Dress KiraTickets.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Jewel Rare Coord Category:DANCE & STREET Category:Cool Coord Category:Jewel Vol. 3 Category:Suzu Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime